Fire Flower
by Animax-chan
Summary: Bad at Summary. Len x Miku. Don't think it's Gumi x Len at the beginning of the story. Sorry if there's some missing characters and bad gramaticals writing. Just a beginner writer.


Fire Flower

.

.

.

A Vocaloid Fanfic

**Rin : **Len! Len! Come and see this! Another fanfic~ yaaayy~

**Len: **huh? It's probably an amateur one...

**Author: **hey! I know I'm still new, but no need to be harsh! You're so mean Len-kun!

**Len: **yea yea... sorry sorry... so, what's the couple for this time?

**Author: **my favorite! Len and Gumi of course!

**Len: **e-eh?! Why?!

**Rin: **now, now Len... If you keep talking the story won't start! **DISCLAIMER** the author don't own Vocaloid.

CHAPTER 1: -GEMINI-

Vocaloid Music Academy. Also known as the Voca-Music Gakuen is the most famous music school for young idol with musical talent who dream to be a professional one day.

' Today will be a new semester with a new dream inside each one of this Academy students. I'm looking forward on the young talents that will be born in this new semester ' Said the principal of the Academy from the large wide screen TV on the school enterance. **( A/N: For the school here, I imagine the background will be more alike the Anime ' K '. If you guys ever watched it.) **

" Yo, Kaito! " Gakupo greet him from behind.  
" S-senpai?! "  
" Oh please don't call me 'Senpai'! you make me sound old! Pleasee~" Gakupo hug him tightly and snuggle him.  
" I got it! I got it! Now let go of me! It's new semester and you haven't change! This is just the school enterance and you're hugging me like a public Yaoi! " Kaito try to let go from his hug.

" fine... geezz... you're no fun! Speaking of new semester..." Gakupo ran to the couple of girls that want to enter the school and gave them roses.

" hey, you're cute!/ this rose suite you/ would you like to start an affair with me?/ shall I escort you like a princess to your classroom?" He said one by one while giving the roses to the girls.

" As the usual. The same narcist-playboy. " Kaito sigh deeply and feel his cell phone ringing.

' Hello? ' Kaito anwer the phone.  
' Kaito, It's me. '  
' Len?! It's been a while since you called me! Hey, the school bell is going ring any minute. Where are you? I know you just transfered from your old school but is the journey really that far?' Kaito talk on the phone while sliding his student ID-pad to the school gate enterance.  
' Shut up. Do you know how long it takes the flight from German to Japan? Give me a break...'  
' As of the matter of fact, I don't. You know I'm that smart! So, are you going to be late?  
' It's 50-50 within I'm going to be late or not. See you then, Kaito.'  
' y-yeah... Bye...' Kaito closed his phone.

" Geez that Len, always make people wait s always. " Kaito heard the school bell ring and hurry head up stairs to his class.

.

.

.

" morning Kaito!/ hey, Kaito!/ Good morning, Kaito-san" The class greet kaito one by one.  
" huh? Meiko-sensei isn't here yet?"  
" Yea. You know how late can she get!" said one of kaito classmate. Not longer after that the class heard mighty and lound running footsteps.

" Sorry for being late! " Meiko said, breathing heavily from running.  
" sensei! Did you drink sake and get late again?/ did you sleep off like a log?/ Or did you get a discount cupon until you forget to come here?" The class tease here as always.

" Quite now! I'm an adult, and I don't get late because of that reason. I'm just taking care of the late tranfer students! "  
" New students?/Which school do they come from?/A boy or a girl?/ Hurry up and tell us!" The class run the questions wildly.

" Calm down you brats! Uhm! Just to make it shortly they're twins and they come from Germany but they're origin is Japanesse. If you want to know futher just ask them! Be nice to them 'kay?" Meiko said and the class can't wait for the transfer students to come in.  
" You can come in now! " Meiko said to the door and the transfer students enter the class.

" Okay, introduce yourself! " Meiko said to the new students.  
" Kagamine Len."  
" And I'm Kagamine Rin!" Nice to meet you! Please take care of me."  
" So, Len-kun and Rin-chan? Umm... you guys kan seat next to each other. Ah! Is there someone you already know in th-"  
" No there isnt." Meiko was interupted by len cold words.  
" I-Is that so? How about you Rin-chan?" Meiko ask rin and saw rin with an empty eyes look to a student.  
" AH! Kaito! " Rin point her finger to Kaito that's sleeping on his desk. Len face palmed.  
" oh? You know Kaito? Say that earlier will you... hahahaha... now go to your seat please." Len and Rin sat on their chair and Len stare at Rin with a annoyed face. They followed the lesson until the luch break.

.

.

.

The lunch break bell rung and th teacher leave the room. Rin tidy up her books and took out her lunch.

" Lennn~ Let's eat lunch together~!" Rin with a sunny bright smile when Len pinch her cheeks.  
" Didn't I told you to pretend not to know anyone especially Kaito!"  
"I'm sorryyy~" Len let go of Rin and Kaito walk slowly to Len direction.

" Leeennnn~~~" Kaito run to him with a goofy face in attempt to hug him tight. But unfortunately his effort failed when he hit his stomach with an elbow and hold his wrist.

" Ugh!"  
" Ohayo, Kaito... Which one do you choose? Stomach pain or for me to crack/break your wrist?" Len harden his grip on Kaito's wrist.  
" ITAAAAIII! I-I-I get it... Nee, Rin-chan onegaaiii~ ask your brother to let go of meee~ ELSE I'M GOING TO NEED THE AMBULANCE SOONER!" Kaito cry heavily.  
" Len, let go of Kaito would you... So we can have lunch together." Rin smiled to him brightly. Even Len can't stand smile. Len finally let go of Kaito.  
" Now, we can enjoy a peaceful lunch together right?" Rin smile widely, making the two guys blush slightly. At that time Len saw a girl with light green hair and glasses going out of the class.

" Kaito, the girl that just get out of the class. Who's that?"  
" Hm? Oh, that's Megpoid Gumi. She's a shy girl and don't socialite well. Even I don't know her background..." Len is curious what kind of girl she is.  
" Well, I couldn't care less. Let's just eat." Len sat on his chair and open his lunch.

" woaahhh~ what a luxury lunch... I bet your maid made it for you right?" Kaito's amaze at len's lunch box that's full of fruits, broiled tuna and high quality vegetables.  
" huh? Of course not. I made this myself."  
" eeehhhh?! I know you're multi-talented but, cooking?! One of a guy main weaness?! You are one hell of a frightening kid..." Kaito shivers of Len's skills. Rin just laugh and len enjoy his lunch peacefully.

.

.

.

The lunch break is over and Meiko enters the classroom.

" Okay, sit down you all! I'm going to announce who's in charge of the school's clinic this week. Etto... Len-kun and Gumi. You're in charge this week don't forget your duties today after school. " Meiko said and she start her lessons.

" Good news right Len? You get to know the girl that you've been curious of!"  
" Huh? Who said I'm curious about her?"  
" No need to be shy. You know you can't hide anything from me!" Rin smile widely. Len just blush slightly. Len smile to rin and saw a chalk throwing to his direction.

" You crazy teacher! What kind of nutcase throw a chalk to her students in the middle of her lesson?!" Len get imapatient and yell at Meiko.  
" AH, I'm sorry to hear that! Yeah I'm a nutcase who try to wake a male student that had a twin sister complex!"  
" what was that?!" The class laugh at Meiko and Len's argument. Len sit down again with an embarrassed face.

.

.

.

The school is over and all the students is heading home. But not Len, because he has a clinic duty today.  
" Sorry rin, you'll have to wait for me."  
" It's okay! I'll buy some time with Kaito! It's been a while since we saw each other afterall." Rin gave len her signature wide smile again. Len just nod and head to the infirmary. He open the door and saw Gumi standing in front of a medicine box lookin confuse.

" e-e-etto... which one should I put here?" She was trembling and nervous. Len get close to her and hold her hand to help her.  
" This one. The mark said it right?" Gumi get more nervous and fell to the floor.  
" h-hey... you okay?" Len hold out his hand and help her get up. Gumi take his hand and get up.  
" t-t-thank y-y-you..." she manage to said that much. Len help her get up. He saw her knee is bleeding a little.

" you're hurt? Sit on the chair for a while and I'll get some medicine for that." Gumi just nod and follow len's instructions. Len put some dis-infectant and cover it with a bandage.  
" there. All done. Don't get hurt again okay?" Gumi doesn't say anything but just nod with a red face.

An hour passed and Len duties is finished. Len took his back and walk outside. Gumi suddenly sat up from the chair.  
" A-a-a-anoo..." Gumi said shyly but still can be heard by Len. Len stop and look at her direction a little.  
" what is it?" Gumi's fidgeting and thingking of what to say. She finally have the courage and look up to his face.

" T-thank you, for earlier!" Gumi said with a smile. Len blush a little and look the other way.  
" y-yeah... sure..." Len walk outside and Gumi smiled at him. Len run to his classroom and saw Rin.

" oh, len! You're back!"  
" Yeah, what are you writting anyway?" Len asked and walk to her table.  
" I'm doing my homework here! So I can spend more time watching TV!"  
" when it's called a _**homework**_ you must do it a home not at school!" Len scold her as usual. They walk outside the school and saw a beautiful of sakura petals being blown by the wind.

" nee, len. Why don't we enjoy this view a little while?"  
" geez... I get where you're going... fine..." Rin face was all shiny. They both ran to a park bench under the sakura tree and sat together.

Gumi was running in the hall on the 1st floor when she saw Len and Rin sitting together. She decide to look outside and look at them from a far.

**Song: Kagamine Len & Rin: -Gemini-**

_**Hanareteite mo, sou sa bokura wa  
Amagakeru seiza no uraomote  
sazameku hiru mo, setsunai yoru mo**_

_**Futo me ga someta gozen niji  
Totemo kowai yume wo mitanda  
Hitori furueru konna toki  
Dareka dareka tasukete yo**_

_**(Kono sora ga ochitayou no kanashimi mo)  
Mune no oku kara kikoeekuru  
( Tokashiteyuku atataka na rizumu sa)  
Kienai youni dakishimete**_

_**Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa  
Me wo tojite kodou wo kanjite  
Kajikamu asa mo, kedarui gogo mo  
Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru**_

Gumi was amaze by the twins voice. They voice complete each other in harmony. Gumi was too busy paying attention to the twins she didn't realize Kaito was behind her.  
" Really nice huh? Are you surprise to see them so harmonize to each other right? Why don't you see until the end." Gumi was also curious so she stay there and listen to them.

_**Furikaeru to jibun hitori  
Konna tooi toko ni kitanda  
Yoru no shijima ni kesaresou  
Dareka dareka kotaete yo**_

_**(kono umi ga saketayou na kanashimi mo)  
Itsumo dokoka de kikoeteita  
(Nijindeyuku natsukashii rizumu sa)  
Kienai youni uketomete**_

_**Nee nakanaide samishii toki wa  
Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite  
Ame ga futte mo, yoru ga akete mo  
Kimi to boku to demawaru chikyuu sa**_

" how is it?" Kaito asked Gumi.  
" t-t-they're really good... but it seems like Rin-chan is the one singing the most."  
"ohhh? Curious to find out Len's voice? Listen a little more." Kaito told her and she listened quietly.

_**Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa  
Me wo tojite kodou wo kanjite  
Kajikamu asa mo, kedarui gogo mo  
Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru**_

_**Mayoikonda sono tori  
Kanawano koi ni mune wo kogashita  
Futashika na ashita tada ikiru no mo  
Sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo  
Koko ni kite hane wo yasumete  
Soshite kizutstuita kokoro iyashite  
Nakiyandara utaou ai no uta  
Utanakata itsuka no ai no uta**_

Gumi was paralyze by Len's voice. It's intense and powerful yet gentle. It's the first time she heard this kind of voice.  
" Len's voice really resembles his true personalities and nature right?" Hearing Kaito saying that, Gumi remember what happen in class. He maybe has a short temper and a little cold but he's actually kind, just like when he treat her wounds._**  
Nee nakanaide samishii toki wa  
Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite  
Kiame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo  
Kimi to boku to demawaru chikyuu sa**_

_**Hanareteite mo, sou sa bokura wa  
Amagakeru seiza no uraomote  
sazameku hiru mo, setsunai yoru mo  
Sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa**_

_**Hikareau jemini sa...**_

_**Hikareau jemini sa...**_

Gumi was still amaze. An amazing voice like that really do exist.  
" The secret to their voice is... _**love**_." Gumi's eyed widened hearing Kaito's words.  
" Those two has an unbrakeable bonds... They both care deeply for each other... When they sing, they feel like they feel like in their own world. That's why their voice can touch any heart than anyone." Listening to Kaito's explaination, Gumi stare at the twins lauging and hugging together. But, her eyes only focus on Len...

_**What kind of realitionship that will blossom between the twins? Find out on the next chapter.**_

**Len: well, that was a long story...**

**Rin: tell me about it...**

**Author: It took me 5 hours you know! Appreciate it a little!**

**Rin&Len: We're sorry...**

**Author: tune up to the next chapter... Maybe it's gonna be a fast update because of my school work, So maybe once a week okay? Sorry for that.**


End file.
